PortalHalfLife 3
by deadaccountdonotfollow
Summary: Chell has joined up with Gordon Freeman and them to fight the Combine, while GLaDOS uses the new toys that Atlas and P-Body got her. Rated T just in case. says adventure/humor, but is also romance/mystery/scifi.
1. Wait, What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Portal. Valve owns Portal. Same goes with Half-Life. Also Valve property. **

**I guess you can call it a crossover, even though them being in the same universe was ALREADY Canon.**

**Alright, So I have gotten a surge of new ideas for Fanfic in the last year. So, so many of them I haven't even written yet! I haven't been updating PJF or MBN7 very much because my Mother's computer broke and she keeps kicking me off of mine. But, it is fixed, and I can use my computer whenever I need now! So, now, I bring you this new Portal/Half-Life fanfic, which takes place seconds after the Co-op mode of Portal ended for my OC's (and Atlas and P-body), but for Chell and the Half-Life people, it is just after Single player mode of Portal ended.**

**Anyway, In this fic, Portal 2 is NOT 200 years after Portal 1. The announcer robot was just broken. It has actually only been 10 years. But still a long time. **

**Chapter 1 focuses on one of my OC's, one of the millions of test subjects woken by Atlas and P-body.**

**Wait, What?**

Nick woke up in a motel room. He still felt half asleep. In fact, he didn't remember this motel room. He was an employee of Aperture Science. Then… _She_ was activated. Bring your Daughter to Work Day was a bad day to activate a potentially deadly computer. Everyone was ran through test chambers, testing out the Handheld Portal Device. She flooded the enrichment center with Neurotoxin. The 10% who had survived (about two million people) were put into Cryogenic Storage. After a few days, the resonance cascade thing happened at Black Mesa, and the media was no longer concerned with the trapped Aperture employees. And now, he was here.

Her voice came out over the intercom. "Nicholas Castros? Are you awake?" She asked. "How are you talking to me from a motel room, GLaDOS?" He asked her. "Oh, you remember. Well, you are still in Aperture Science. Just open the door!" She said excitedly. "Oh, by the way, sorry about the killing spree. I mean it. Turns out killing 90% of the employees leaves me with fewer test subjects," She said. Nick shrugged, and opened the door. He saw millions of rooms in an open space, just hanging there. There were some doors open, many not.

The ones with open doors were just _there, _but the ones with closed doors had glass rooms with a toilet and a table with some things on it underneath. He remembered them. He _hated _them. They had tracks leading down into test chambers. "So… I guess you are going to be testing me, then?" Asked Nick. "Yep! And no Portal guns this time…" She said. Nick wondered why she seemed… scared of them. "When do I start?" groaned Nick. "NOW!" She yelled, and the floor beneath him disappeared. He was in a glass room. Like the others.

The rooms started to go into a test chamber. This was… Different than usual.

There was no Portal to let him out. Instead, there was a hammer. He grabbed it, and swung. The glass shattered. He walked out, and the door opened. There was a switch, a button, a door, and a Weighted Storage Cube dispenser. He pressed the switch, and the dispenser dropped a cube, and another switch came up. The dispenser continued to drop cubes into a pit. He got frustrated, and tried to see what the switch did. Suddenly, the boxes started being covered in Cave Johnson's Repulsion Gel. Nick was confused. But he didn't mind. He grabbed a bouncing box and washed the gel off with a water spout nearby. He put it on the button, and the door opened.

After he walked through the door, he saw the recognizable lift. He walked in, and ascended to the next level. He saw many other test chambers, with people scrambling around in them. He even saw two robots with portal guns at some point. Nobody else had portal guns. Anyway, He got to his floor.

There was a device throwing repulsion gel around. He walked over to the device and confetti fell around him. "Congratulations. You now are in possession of the Handheld Gel Device. For now, you can only use Repulsion Gel, but there will be Propulsion Gel in future tests. I'll explain how it works: It has a portal from a portal gun inside, and the connecting portal is connected to a Repulsion Gel Manufacturing Plant. Once you can use Propulsion Gel, switching the device to PG will move the portal to a Propulsion Gel Manufacturing Plant. Anyway, complete the test chamber." She said. He bounced around between two lines of Gel, and got to the end… except there was no door.

"Oh… Did I forget to put a door there? I'll just let you through the wall…" She said. The panels opened, and he went out onto the catwalks. "I'll need you to come to my chamber… NOW." She said. Nick cowardly walked through the catwalks to GLaDOS's chamber. She was scarier than before. The room had black panels instead of white, and was better lighted, giving the impression of an interrogation room.

"Okay, I forgot to give you something I gave everyone else, something that is required for testing. You need a Personality Core Helper."


	2. Alas, poor Space

**Here is chapter two, focusing on the space core!**

**Alas, poor Horat-er, Space. I knew him well.**

The Space Core, SC for short, was in space. As he had always wanted. The sad blue-eyed core was over a couple feet away, sulking. All SC could think of was _SPAAAAACEEEEEEEEEE! _He was there! In space! With some sad guy! SC was the happiest Personality Core in the world. And it was all about to end.

A portal opened up on the moon nearby. He could see the sad room where he was attached to the blue guy, and was sent into space. He could see the potato lady and a PERSON! Like the lady who let him go to space! Then he realized he wasn't going to be in space much longer, as a robotic arm came through and grabbed him. He went through the portal, and the robot arm was attached to the potato lady. "IMNOTINSPACEANYMORE!" SC screamed. "Here, Nick," said the potato lady. "This can be your Personality Core Helper. He can open certain doors, help you with certain test chambers. How, you ask? To open doors, just plug him into the device. To help you, there are two ways- There are robots that he can be plugged into with whatever device you have- The Handheld Gel Device- and he will, in five minutes, have his own unique device. I will outfit him with an ytivarG-itnA Device. Oops, there I go talking backwards again. I meant Anti-Gravity Device.

"Did… Did you just kidnap him?" asked the human, Nick. "GLaDOS, you are sick." "No, I'm not. I didn't kidnap him- He was already Aperture Science Property. We lost him, and I didn't care for a while. I care now. Partially because of my need to test, but also because my conscience has returned," she said. "What?" asked Nick. "conscience?" "Yes," said the Potato Lady. "I grew-er, found, a conscience. Her name was Caroline. I had deleted her, but she seems to have returned." Caroline? The lady that crazy turret kept mentioning? They all thought the Turret was nuts, and dumped him on the Turret Redemption Line. Rumor had it that a woman in a jumpsuit saved him. Anyway, the robot arm took him away, and he felt himself shutting down. "space.. spaaaace….." he said faintly before passing out completely.

When he woke, he was in a test chamber. There was a robot with what appeared to be a Portal Gun. "Space Core, welcome," said the potato lady. "WhereamI?Space?" He asked. "No. This is a simulation. Your body is being upgraded, and this is to teach you how to use that upgrade." said the potato lady. "Enter AntiGrav into your system," said The PL. SC entered AntiGrav into his database. He felt the pull of gravity no longer pulling him down. "Now, go to the button on the ceiling," said PL. SC pushed against it, and the robot could go through. The button opened up to reveal a tunnel. SC went through, and the end opened up into the room that the other robot was in.

It was another Test Chamber. There was an open door high on the wall. "Now, enter AntiGrav2 in," said PL. SC entered AntiGrav2, and he and the robot were lifted off the ground. They went through the door together, and white light blinded SC.


	3. Combine

**Chapter 3 is focused on Chell and life outside Aperture Science, so that the story can catch up. This part takes place during the Co-Op Campaign. **

**Combine**

Chell walked through the wheat fields, with the Companion Cube in her arms. She had been for a few days, by now. She finally saw a city. But... it wasn't how she imagined things. There were robots and destroyed buildings. There was a woman with jeans and a grey jacket, a giant robot, and a man in an orange suit. They were fighting a bunch of different giant robots. Chell ran towards the people. She saw other robots of the same kind destroying the city, so these people were likely just defending themselves. She shot a portal under a robot and on a ruined building. The robot fell through and was crushed, and crushed the other robots. The woman and man turned around. Chell smiled. She ran towards the city.  
>"Who are you?" asked the woman. "I am Chell... And this is the companion cube. You are?..." She asked. "My name is Alyx, Alyx Vance. Mister Silent here is Gordon Freeman. He's a mute. So... what was that?" asked the woman. "This?" asked Chell. "This is the portal gun. I use it to make portals." "Sweet. Where did you get it?" asked Alyx. "Aperture Science. Was stuck in there with a mad computer for ten years," said Chell. Gordon looked offended. "What's his problem?" asked Chell. "He's a Black Mesa employee. Was. Before the RCS." said Alyx. "RCS? What's that?" she asked. "Resonance Cascade Scenario. Brought the Combine to Earth. Bad stuff." She said.<p>

A few weeks went by with them fighting the Combine forces. After a while, they were running out of ammo, and the Portal Gun was running out of batteries. They needed stuff.


	4. Continue Testing

**Hey! It's chapter 4! Oh, and I didn't like that last chapter because there was no testing. But now, We return to Nick and SC, completing test chambers!**

**Continue Testing**

Nick was watching the procedure. When SC awoke, Nick went in. "Hello, Space. I'm going to be your partner in science from now on. How good are you with the Anti-Gravity Device?" He said. "Great!,CanWeGoToSpace?" said SC. Nick rolled his eyes and picked up the corrupted core. "We might go to space when this is over..." said Nick. "Yay!" yelled the Space Core, and off they went, to the chambers.

WHEN THEY got to Test Chamber 03, they laughed. It was simple:

One button on the ceiling

One door at the end

Two long walls with death floors underneath.

SC tried to use AntiGrav2, but to no avail. Nick realized that, for now, SC could only use the first one. Nick sprayed Repulsion Gel on the walls and bounced between them to get to the end, while SC used AntiGrav to float to the button. He pushed the button, and opened the door. Nick went through, and SC was sucked through the vent to return to Nick.

Test Chamber 04 was about the same. But instead of two walls with death floors, it had a whole bunch of random panels with death spikes, and a Sidekick Core Only lock. There was an emancipation grid, but they didn't know why. SC floated up, but when he touched the grid, he fell into the death spikes. "Oh yes. I forgot to mention that emancipation grids will make it so that Sidekick Cores cannot use their powers for 5 seconds after going through. That might complicate things," said GLaDOS.

Nick noticed that there were two portal generators on the panels, and a button. He pressed it, and the portal generators activated. He shot Blue Gel on the panels without portals, and used them to get to the other side while carrying SC. When he got to the door, he put SC in the lock, and SC opened the door. Nick walked into the door, and the lock turned around so it was facing the other side of the wall. Nick grabbed SC, and continued to the lift.

In Test Chamber 05, there were a ton of turrets. It was pretty much 03, but with turrets instead of a death floor. A dummy came down from the ceiling, and the turrets riddled it with bullets. Nick gulped. Then he remembered Test Chamber 01- Repulsion Gel makes things covered in it bounce. He shot a wave of Gel at the turrets, and they started bouncing around. They fired, but missed. It was now safe. They used the strategy from test chamber 03, and got through.

Next was Test Chamber 06. This room had Propulsion Gel along a line and a ramp, with a blank spot at the end. There was a SideKick Core Only lock connected to a door, with an emancipation grid in front of it. Nick shot some Repulsion Gel on the blank spot, and picked up SC. He ran along the P Gel, then bounced off the R Gel, through the grid, and onto the target. He placed SC in the lock, and went through. SC was turned around toward Nick, and Nick retrieved his new partner.

In Test Chamber 07, They looked around, and saw that the room was covered in Propulsion Gel. Nick went toward the device creating it. When he touched it, he heard a "Ding!" "Congratulations on getting the Upgraded Handheld Gel Device. The Gel Gun can now shoot Propulsion Gel. Have fun," said GLaDOS. Nick ran along a P Gel covered ramp, and got to the door, SC floating behind him.

This was going to be _fun_.


	5. I AM ERROR

**In Chapter five, We leave Nick and SC for a little while, and focus on Atlas and P-Body (AKA Blue and Orange), the robots form the Portal 2 Co-op mode. They still do tests, but they are primarily GLaDOS's personal assistants/errand runners/bodyguards. Anyway, here is Chapter 5!**

**I AM ERROR**

"Yes, Orange, that trap did work," said GLaDOS to P-Body. Atlas could feel the easily recognizable feeling of being reconstructed. "Blue, the reconstruction machine has other things to reconstruct. Like broken testing equipment. Why don't you just go get the cake from that test subject, and kill the dispensing machine that gave it to her? Like I asked?" Atlas chirped and high fived P-Body for no apparent reason. They continued to go through the catwalks to get the chamber with the test subject who had been given cake. The device claimed to have done it by accident, but GLaDOS knew better than that.

So she had sent her personal helpers to retrieve the cake and KILL THAT MACHINE. THE REBELLIOUS MACHINE WHO DIDN'T FOLLOW ORDERS. And did the most treasonous thing! He gave someone Cake! That was a felony in Aperture Science. The worst thing someone can do is give someone cake without GLaDOS's authorization. So he had to die. Painfully, if possible.

The panels opened up into a sterile, white test chamber. except for one area, covered in cake. The test subject was _messy_. The machine gave her 5 cakes. Not slices, but FIVE ENTIRE CAKES. The TS was eating cake. Atlas walked up to her and took the cake. "Hey!" said the TS. "That's mine! GLaDOS gave it to me!" "No, I didn't. I control the Enrichment Center, but sometimes the machines become sentient. That's fine, as long as they follow my orders. But this one gave you unauthorized cake. The cake must be gotten back, and the machine must be killed and replaced. We will leave the already eaten cake, it is useless to us now, but the remaining cake must be taken. Continue Testing," said GLaDOS.

P-Body shot a portal near the device- the other was already in GLaDOS's chamber. GLaDOS dropped a turret, destroying the machine. A new device came where the other one was destroyed. The turret self destructed, and the 'bots left. The TS shrugged and continued testing. As Atlas and P-Body continued, they found a personality core with a green eye. "Hey there boys! I'm Rick!" It said.

GLaDOS was perplexed by the appearance of the Adventure Core. How had he gotten to the catwalks? Last she saw, he had been attached to Wheatley, corrupting him. "Well, pretty lady, nice to see ya again! Tell me, where are my buddies, Space and Fact?" said Rick. "Space is currently testing with a human. Fact is serving as an 'Incorrect Info,' device, stuck in the wall giving bad trivia. Tell ME, what were you doing back there before my assistants found you?" she said. "Well, exCUSE ME ((ooc: Not a Typo)) for getting blown there by an explosion. Not my fault! The explosion shot me there. Not my fault at all!" He yelled, angry. "Hmmm... did you see anyone back there?" she asked. "No, maam. I would have told you. Wait... I did see something. Not sure what. It was glowing white. There appeared to be a glass room. Couldn't see very well. Too bright," said Rick.

GLaDOS sent the 'bots to where they found Rick. There was a hanging room made of glass, but it was far away, with no bridge. P-Body shot a portal on the ground, leading into GLaDOS's chamber. He shot a portal at the end of a Light Bridge, and went back to Atlas. He shot another portal on the wall underneath the catwalk, making a bridge to the room. They were about to be important again.


	6. The Rat Man

**Chapter 6 follows Doug Rattmann as his hideout is discovered. This is from his POV.** **Microsoft Word is being screwy, so there is some weird setup.**

**Chapter 6- The Rat Man**  
>Doug paced around his room. He had found a motherload of schizophrenia pills when he woke up, also finding out he was asleep for 10 years. He was watching security tapes of Wheatley's defeat. It was fun to watch, all because of the cores. He knew the outcome of all 3 cores.<span><br> An announcer informed him of more security tapes. He watched a random one... of GLaDOS's personal bodyguards coming for him. He turned to see the 'bots, but it was too late.  
>Atlas smashed the glass while P-Body went after him with The Shredder, a failed experiment of GLaDOS's (it was meant as a paper shredder, but it instead sent Ninja Stars at people). Doug threw up his arms in surrender, and P-Body gestured him to the makeshift door.<br>"Doug Rattmann. A pleasure to see you again," GLaDOS said, cruelly. "I wonder what I could do with you… Yes! I've got something!" "What?" asked Doug. "My new experiments. I know exactly what to give you…" She said. Atlas pushed him into the room. There was a claw, holding a device of some sort. It was sterile white, with three prongs, like the Portal Gun, but it didn't give off the "I break the laws of physics," aura that the PG did. Also, it had a keyboard on the side and a computer monitor on top, facing up.

"The Handheld Hacking Device. It can hack certain test objects, like Turrets, Repulsion Gel tubes, Dispenser, Portal Turrets… oh yes. My Portal turrets are new test objects. They shoot portals where I, or anyone with this gadget, want them to. It's quite nifty," she said.

Doug couldn't care less. "Why do you think I'll do it?" asked Doug. "Because you have no other choice," said the sadistic computer. A trapdoor fell beneath Doug, and he fell. He fell in a room with the Handheld Hacking device, and a Portal Turret, as well as a gap between two sides of the chamber with death floors.

Doug sighed, picked up the Hack Gun, and shot it at the Portal Turret. He had taken a programming class at some point, but he didn't need it to understand the stuff it said:

Facing: West

To shoot, press Y button for Orange, N button for Blue.

He pressed Y, then changed "West" to "South" and pressed N. The two portals were made, and he walked through. In the next room, there was a dispenser with a Personality Core in it that had a White eye. "Remember your old companion cube? I installed it's personality into this core for lack of better stuff to do," said GLaDOS. He shot the Dispenser, and got an easy code:

Open?: Y/N

Doug clicked on Y (It was a touchscreen), and it opened. Doug reunited with his old friend. "He has the ability to spit MoonRock Gel, and create Portal surfaces. Anyway, set him on the button to open the door. All SideKick Cores have the ability to alter the facility around them to return to their partners, but it is involuntary, and that is ALL they can do to alter non-test objects." Said GLaDOS, and Doug, after reuniting, set him on the button, and walked through. A hole opened up, where the Companion Core came out.

Yes… He liked that name. He was going to stick with it. Anyway, there was another chamber up ahead. Test Chamber 03 was the same as chamber 01, but with no portal walls. C Core shot Gel at the walls, and Doug did the same thing as before. They walked through, and went to the lift up to Test Chamber 04. They had a lot of testing to do.


	7. Adventure

**Hey! I'm back! My trip to Seattle is over, my uncle is married, school is over, and I am writing again! This chapter is taking a while because I have been busy, but I am speeding up again. In chapter seven, we see what happened to Rick while Doug and CC (Companion Core, due to it being a Companion Cube in a Personality Core's body) were testing with the Hack Gun.**

**BTW: ()=thoughts, ""=speech.**

**My message to: Patcheresu**

**I know. I'm doing that on purpose. If you read Percy Jackson and Friends, another fic of mine, you'll know I do know about these rules. I don't follow them in this or Megaman Battle Network 7 to be different. My upcoming fics, "What Just Happened? V2," and "Mega-what now?" will follow these rules. The short chapters thing is so I can get chapters out faster- would you rather have more info in big intervals between getting it, or less info, but more intervals? You get the same amount of info, but I'm just doing it this way for more chapters. I also do this in PJOF. I can change that if you like. So, for your sake, I will follow these rules FOR JUST THIS ONE CHAPTER. Nice pen name, by the way.**

**My Message to: jacob ()**

**Thank you. I did not know that.**

**Adventure**

Rick sat in GLaDOS's chamber for a while. He had helped her find Doug, and then was tossed aside.

"I'm saving you for something big," she constantly said. For about a week this persisted. But one day…

A young woman walked in with what looked like a Portal gun with a clock on it.

"You call for me, GLaDOS?" Said the woman, in a very high-class socialite businesswoman manner.

"Yes. You have beaten your second test chamber, and now it is time to give you something. I won't be an hour," said GLaDOS. Out of all her 2,000,001 test subjects, this woman and about 100 others had the most advanced (but not very useful) piece of technology in Aperture Science- the Handheld Time Manipulation Device, or Time Gun.

The Time Gun could stop or slow time. It vibrated the test subject fast- if you wanted to slow time, it would be vibrating at 100 miles an hour. But the vibrations were so small you couldn't feel them. If you wanted to completely stop time, it would vibrate you at the speed of light. Now, it is extremely powerful, but not exactly easy to design tests around. What are you supposed to do with it? Just stop time to get to the next room and get passed the rapidly spinning fan in the way. If you were working with someone with another device, say the portal gun, it would be much more useful.

Of course, the woman had beaten one test by slowing down a laser so it would destroy an obstacle, and another by stopping a fan and putting a box on a button. She looked at GLaDOS, and GLaDOS picked Rick up and brought him to the next room. She looked seriously at him. "This is the big thing..." She said, and opened him up. "I'm giving you a Fear Impulser- If you look at something, they'll get scared out of their wits and leave you alone. This includes turrets. You will help Sandra with this new device." Rick was ecstatic. (I can't believe it... everything will be scared of me now!) thought Rick. After about an hour, She returned Rick to the "Sandra," woman. "Now, proceed to test chamber 03. I will see you later on." She said, and Sandra left with Rick. GLaDOS watched and laughed Maniacally as soon as they were gone.

It was almost complete.


End file.
